This City OF Mine
by r4chaelruth
Summary: One day this random girl turns up at the institure. Turns out she's the daughter of Jocelyn and Luke. No one believes her so they go to Idris to seek the truth. But what will happen when Valentine takes a sudden interest in her?*Written after second book*


Chapter 1: Turn Around

I've never liked New York but here I was, right in New York City, fuflling my "mission". I hadn't wanted to do this, but they insisted!

Oh, am I confusing you? Well sorry about that, Just read on, you'll figure it all out soon.

So I, Caroline Susan is an adopted child. My adoptive parents were junkies and barely paid attention to me. Not that I cared. My real parents, shadowhunter and werewolf, well I guess they didn't want me because I was put into an orphanage. Anyway, I learned that I have shadowhunter and werewolf blood in me.

Great.

I was always a good fighter, quick refleces and kneen eyesight.I could also see the demons, and it was weird that other people couldn't. They were missing out. But the only thing I got to fight were other human beings. Not enough...excitement, you could say. I mean I heard my parents fight demons. How awesome would that be?

So, my adoptive parents, having heard me talk about fighting demons so much, gave me this address of this building in Brookylen, told me that I could find people like me there. Basically, they were kicking me out. I mean I wanted to leave these junkies, but I didn't want to see the people who didn't want me either.

But the choice was clear. I packed a small bag and headed out of my small New Jersey home to New York. With only my babysitting money and my bravery as my companions. It got very lonely, but it was quiet a lot so that was good.

Anyway. I had reached Brookylen and was close to the address on the crumpled yellow sticky note. I was so nervous it felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest and fall to the group. Motionless.

I fixed my curly strawberry blonde hair and flattened out my wrinkly gray sweater. I was also wearing ripped black skinny jeans and purple high tops. It was winter and was chilly, so I was actually pretty cold.

I had turned the corner and saw a big building that could have been mistaken for a church. I swallowed my nerves and walked forward. It was no or never. My small bag was still on my, probably brusied, shoulder and I was almost out of money. I had bags under my eyes, my lips were chapped and I was really skinny from lack of food. Maybe they would mistake me as a beggar and give me tons of money.

I had just walked up the front steps and was now at the front door. The sticky note also said to ask for a Clarissa Fray. Weird. Our mom has the same last name. I shrugged and pressed the door bell before I chickened out.

I waited there, tapping my foot on the ground until I heard a click and the large door opened. It was tall girl with long black hair. She was beautiful and was wearing jeans, thigh high books, and a blue t shirt.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Clarissa Fray?" I said.

Her eyes widened for a second but then she glared at me with picering blue eyes.

"I think you should come inside,"She said and opened the door wider.

I gave her a small smile and stepped inside. It was actually and elevator so I went back to the far wall and waiting as The girl shut the door and pulled a lever, making the elevator groan, creek and start going up.

We didn't talk as the elevator went up, and then stopped a couple minutes later. The doors opened loudly but slowly.

"Follow me," The girl instructed.

I followed her out of the elevator and into a large hallway. There were lots of doors and windows. The walls were bare and there was a staircase going higher up beside the elevator. The girl stopped at two doors and flung them open. I followed her in the saw that this was a library. There were books on ever wall. There was also a could couches, a desk, and a chair. Plus a could coffee tables.

"Wait here," She ordered.

I nodded and sat down. It felt good to be off my feet. It was silent in the room, the only noise was my steady breathing. I looked around nervously...what if the girl didn't come back?

I was just starting to panic when the girl, along with two good looking boys and another girl, walked in, frowning.

"OK, who are you?" A boy with gold hair asked.

"I'm Caroline Susan. I was adopted but my real mom is Jocelyn Fray," I explained.

No one said anything. They all looked at me with disbelief, anger, and confusion. What, did I have something in my teeth? Or was it something I said?

"Your lying," Was the last thing I heard before I was knocked out.


End file.
